This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It has been estimated by the American Cancer Society that one-third of the cancer deaths that occur are attributed to diet and physical activity. A sedentary lifestyle, which has been observed across the past two decades, has been found to be associated with increased risk for several cancers, including breast cancer. As a result of a sedentary lifestyle, obesity and overweight rates have resulted in increase risk for several cancers including breast cancer. Psychosocial effects of a diagnosis of breast cancer are catastrophic life events for most women. Furthermore, phychosocial effects of breast cancer and treatments take a toll on quality of life. It is the belief that behavioral interverntions can enhance quality of life. Enhanced quality of life has been shown to be associated with increased disease-free intervals and reduced mortality.